Mar
by Queen Fantasy
Summary: Capítulos de Mar en Juego de Tronos
1. Mar I

**MAR**

Los cálidos aires del sur de Poniente revolvían los cabellos del color del chocolate de la joven apostada en la ventana más alta de la torre, que observaba con ojo atento el exterior, obligada a entrecerrar los ojos por el sol reluciente. Dorne era el lugar donde siempre había vivido Mar. Pero en Dorne Mar no se sentía segura, por lo menos no desde la muerte de su abuelo Merrytt hacía ya un mes, que había dejado el mando de la Casa Harty a su tío Jojen. Ahora todo se le había caído encima. Mar decidió espantar esos pensamientos lúgubres de la muerte de su abuelo paterno, que la hacían sentir mal, y se abrazó las rodillas, arrugando algo el vestido de seda color escarlata. No le importaba. Dirigió su mirada hacia dentro, buscando algo en desorden en la habitación, pero no había nada. A Mar le encantaba que todo estuviese en su lugar. Suspiró y se bajó del alféizar para dirigirse a su estantería, repleta de libros, en busca de alguno que fuese algo interesante, y que no hubiese releído hace poco tiempo. Paseó su dedo y su vista por todos los libros, pero ninguno pareció capturar su atención. Decepcionada, se volvió y se sentó en el escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, y con los dedos tamborileando en la madera de la mesa.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, y por ahí entró su madre, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Mar levantó una ceja, frunciendo la otra. No podía esperar nada bueno. A su madre le brillaban los ojos, de color marrón claro, y Mar sabía lo que significaba.

—¡Mar, cariño! ¿Qué haces ahí sentada sin hacer nada? Sal a jugar por ahí con tus primos, anda, y que te de el sol, que estás muy pálida, hija —la típica charleta por su palidez que le daba siempre su madre. Mar ya estaba acostumbrada, pero aún así, suspiró ruidosamente.

—Madre, por los Siete, ya soy mayor para jugar —replicó Mar, cansada.

Reyny tomó por los hombros a su hija, y la levantó a la fuerza de la silla, siguiendo con su discurso.

—Pues por lo menos, ve a las clases de bordar. ¡Mira como tu prima Anys va y lo hace genial!

De nuevo, su madre le recordaba lo perfecta que era Anys. Mar se llevaba cinco años con Anys, pero aún así eran buenas amigas, aún cuando a la mayor se le daban mejor las labores de una señorita que a Mar. Ciertamente, a Mar se le daban fatal esas cosas. Pero su madre siempre seguía insistiéndole. A veces, Mar iba solo por complacerla, pero no estaba de humor en ese momento.

—¡Oh! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Tu tío Jojen va a dar una fiesta por el cumpleaños de su hija Raelyn, y estamos invitados! Es dentro de unos días...

A Mar se le abrieron mucho los ojos.

—¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? —interrogó Mar a su madre, sospechando algo. Mar odiaba las fiestas de la nobleza. Las consideraba aburridas, todas le parecían iguales. Los motivos variaban, pero eran iguales.

Mar notó como a su madre se le coloreaban un poco las mejillas.

—Desde hace una semana —respondió finalmente Reyny, haciendo que se alisaba la parte de la barriga del vestido, como cuando se ponía algo nerviosa. Mar conocía ese gesto a la perfección.

La joven se dejó caer en la silla pesadamente de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

—¿Y me lo dices dos días o tres antes, no? Como siempre, supongo que ya habrás escogido mi vestido, mi peinado, mi calzado... —suponía Mar, sin estar demasiado desencaminada, con un deje de reproche en la voz.

Reyny asintió con lentitud irritante y Mar bufó. Su madre siempre le hacía eso. Mar se enfadó, y se levantó para estar a la altura de su madre. Aunque Mar tenía trece años, ya era casi más alta que la mujer que la había traído al mundo.

—¡Madre! —exclamó— ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¿Por qué? No pienso ir a esa estúpida fiesta porque Raelyn cumpla nosecuántos años. ¡Ni siquiera la conozco! ¡Y tampoco al tío Jojen!

Y Mar estaba en lo cierto. La joven no conocía a la mitad de su familia. Mar vivía junto a sus padres en un pequeño palacete cerca del principal castillo de la familia Harty, y aún así no tenía apenas contacto con otros que no fuesen sus primos Doden y Meyri, y Anys, claro, que también vivían junto a sus padres en otros palacios repartidos alrededor del principal, que estaba construido en el centro de Altosol, los dominios de su familia. La familia Harty no solía hacer muchos festejos, y menos desde la muerte del cabeza de la Casa. Mar no había visto a su abuela Edira Florent, que llevaba el nombre mismo por el que habían nombrado a su tía materna Edyra, desde el funeral de su abuelo.

Los Whize siempre habían sido amigos de los Florent, por eso su abuela materna había nombrado a su primera hija como la mujer que sería suegra de su hija mediana más tarde.

—Sí que los conoces, los viste en el entierro.

Mar apretó los puños.

—¡Eso no es conocer a una persona! Verla solo una vez no significa nada —replicó de nuevo Mar, que seguía en sus trece.

Reyny se empezó por fin a cabrear con su única hija, por lo que, tomándola fuertemente por el brazo, dijo en tono serio:

—Tú irás donde yo te diga, ¿me entiendes?

Mar frunció el ceño y sostuvo la mirada a su madre. Dos miradas de color marrón, una clara y otra oscura. Una amenazante y la otra tozuda. Finalmente, Mar se soltó a la fuerza del agarre de su madre, y se encaminó a la salida de su cuarto.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —le gritó su madre, apretando los puños con fuerza.

Pero Mar ignoró totalmente a su madre, desapareciendo por la alta puerta de madera pintada en color rojo chillón de su habitación, cerrándola de un golpe. Mar sabía que esa actitud le traería problemas más tarde, pero no se preocupó apenas por ello en ese instante. Necesitaba estar sola y pensar.

Caminaba con paso rápido y firme, haciendo resonar los pequeños tacones de sus zapatos sencillos de color amarillento por todos los pasillos. Se cruzó con varios sirvientes y guardias, sin hacerles el más mínimo caso, chocando a veces con ellos, y marchándose sin disculparse. Solo quería llegar al lugar donde se encontraba su mejor amiga desde la infancia.

—¡Lady Mar, Lady Mar! —la llamó su septa al verla pasar. Era una mujer anciana de rostro redondeado y algo regordeta, que tenía ojos pequeños como cuentas y que brillaban con inteligencia, además de unos finos labios que parecían estar hechos para fruncirse ante la más infracción que Mar cometiese. A simple vista parecía una anciana adorable. Mar la consideraba una bruja.

La joven noble de cabellos largos e indómitos cabellos y carácter rebelde pasó completamente de la septa, que siguió llamándola en vano. Mar no quería oír ni hablar con nadie. Prosiguió su camino, cada vez avanzando un poco más rápido, hasta llegar por fin a los establos, su lugar favorito de todo el palacio, después de su normalmente tranquila habitación.

A Mar se le dibujó una sonrisa radiante en la cara al ver a su potrilla, que relinchó feliz al ver a la chica acercarse. Mar prácticamente corrió el último trecho que la separaba de Whinney, para rodear con ternura el cuello del animal, que a su vez apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su dueña.

—¡Oh, Whinney! Madre siempre me hace lo mismo. No la entiendo, ¿lo haces tú? —preguntó Mar a la potra, que la miraba sin comprender, aunque notaba su frustración. Ambas se separaron y Mar acarició el hocico de su mejor amiga.

Muchos pensaban que la joven se había vuelto algo loca porque pasaba demasiado tiempo con el animal, pero a Mar tampoco le importaba mucho, porque sabía que de alguna forma Whinney la comprendía y quería. Era la única que la comprendía en el palacete. Mar guió a Whinney hacia los jardines del palacio, el lugar que más le gustaba a su mejor amiga, porque tenía bastante verde a pesar de las sequías de Dorne. Juntas se tumbaron en la hierba, y el tiempo pasó mientras Whinney relinchaba con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Mar, y esta mientras tanto reflexionaba.

Al fin y al cabo, tendría que asistir a esa estúpida fiesta por el cumpleaños de Raelyn junto a sus padres, sino, la familia podría volverse en su contra. Se preguntó si asistirían todos sus tíos, y a qué otros nobles invitaría su tío Jojen. Probablemente estarían entre los invitados los miembros de la Casa Martell, los gobernantes de Dorne que se autoproclamaban príncipes y princesas al estilo de los Rhoynar. Aunque solo los invitaría para quedar bien. Mar pensaba que eso de príncipes y princesas eran sandeces, pero nunca lo decía en voz alta. Nunca le habían caído muy bien los Martell, pero seguramente esto se debiera a que desde pequeña siempre le habían dicho que eran enemigos. Amigos en la luz, enemigos en las sombras. Las Casas Harty y Martell tenían una rivalidad antiquísima por el dominio de Dorne, puesto que Altosol era bastante más grande que Lanza del Sol, y todos sabían que la Casa Harty tenía tanto poder militar o mayor que la Martell. A pesar de todo, los Harty siempre habían estado callados, sin reclamar nada a los Martell. Este hecho enfurecía a Mar, ya que consideraba que si su familia tenía poder suficiente, podrían tomar fácilmente Dorne. Era sabedora de que había varias casas menores partidarias de los Harty, y la frustraba que no hiciesen nada. Muchas veces pensaba que si ella fuere la heredera, cambiaría muchas cosas.

Entonces su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se le había acercado sin hacer ruido, y estaba de pie, mirándola desde arriba con severidad. Mar ya se temía lo que estaba por venir.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me desobedeces yéndote, ignoras a tu septa y vienes aquí a no hacer nada con tu tonta potra? —habló Reyny Whize. Su tono era duro, severo.

Mar no logró sostenerle la mirada esa vez, y bajó la cabeza, derrotada. Derrotada por su propia madre. Reyny esbozó una sonrisilla triunfante, y continuó hablando.

—Te pondrás el vestido que te diga, el peinado que te diga y el calzado que te diga e irás a esa fiesta.

Reyny no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba con total seguridad. Mar apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, pero finalmente suspiró. No quería tener más discusiones con nadie ese día. Tenía que controlarse, muy a su pesar.

—Sí, madre —dijo muy lentamente, alzando la cabeza.

Reyny se giró con las manos entrelazadas, satisfecha. Antes de irse y dejar a Whinney y a Mar, se volvió hacia ellas de nuevo, recordando de repente una cosa.

—No olvides ir a disculparte con tu septa por tu comportamiento con ella. Y ve a las clases de bordado, no te lo repito —ordenó Reyny, para finalmente irse del lugar de descanso de Mar y Whinney.

Mar se dejó caer en el césped, una vez que su madre se hubo marchado, y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos. Whinney, preocupada, le tanteó la frente con el hocico y relinchó.

—Todo tiene que ser como diga ella —la voz de Mar tenía un deje de ira y angustia, hablaba con los dientes apretados, al igual que la boca—. ¿Por qué, Whinney, por qué? ¿Por qué mierda tiene que ser así mi madre?

La palabra _mierda _la pronunció muy marcada, como dejando claro que le daba igual que alguien la escuchase decirla. Que sí, que delante de los nobles, en las fiestas y en las celebraciones se mostraba como una señorita. Pero eso eran meras apariencias. Mar no era ni de lejos lo mismo que era su madre, ni querría serlo nunca.

Se levantó con pesadez pasados unos minutos en profundo silencio, solo interrumpido por algún relincho de la potra. Respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de serenarse. Se alisó el vestido escarlata, se peinó un poco el pelo con las manos y se dirigió a Whinney.

—Levanta, Whinney, tendrás que volver al establo por hoy —le dijo con deje de tristeza en la voz a la potra, mientras le hacía señas para que se pusiera en pie.

Whinney hizo lo propio, aunque sin entender las palabras que le decía Mar.

Después de conducir a Whinney de vuelta al establo, Mar se dirigió con paso lento hacia la habitación dispuesta para sus enseñanzas de bordar y coser, estando segura de que la septa estaría allí esperándola. 

_Maldición..._


	2. Mar II

**MAR II**

Suspirando con resignación, Mar se dejó ajustar el corsé por una criada que su tío Jojen le había proporcionado para su estancia en la Fortaleza Blanca, asentamiento principal de los Harty en Altosol. Notó como la muchacha jovencita, aunque algo mayor que ella, se lo apretaba un tanto más de la cuenta, por lo que Mar protestó.

—¡No tan fuerte!

Reyny, sentada en el borde de la cama de la habitación que habían dispuesto para su única hija, negó con la cabeza y dijo dirigiéndose a la criada:

—Un poco más.

Mar echó una mirada cargada de incomprensión y enfado a su madre. Desde que se pelearon por lo de asistir a la fiesta del día del nombre de Raelyn, su relación se había enfriado un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Mar había evitado todo lo posible dirigir la palabra a su madre mientras pudiese, aunque contestando siempre cuando ella lo hacía, para no pelear nuevamente con la mujer que la había traído al mundo.

—Madre —Mar trataba de templar su genio para hacer que su voz sonase serena, mientras la criada volvía a apretar el corsé, haciendo que la respiración de Mar se entrecortase—, ¿por qué hace falta que apriete tanto?

Reyny, que ya estaba totalmente preparada para la fiesta con un vestido de color verde algo pomposo, sin mangas y con un corsé amarillo chillón apretadísimo, además de un recogido alto que a Mar no le agradaba nada; se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta, pintada de un tono ocre apagado.

—Para que te vayas acostumbrando a lo que llevan las mujeres —respondió simplemente su madre, antes de salir de la estancia.

Mar apretó los puños mientras la criada terminaba de ponerle el corsé, y luego le ordenó con un gesto que se marchase. La joven se sentó sin mucho cuidado delante de un escritorio que tenía una espejo sobre él. Mar se miró el rostro en el espejo. Llena de polvos y maquillaje no parecía ella, y su recogido extraño al estilo del de su madre tampoco ayudaba. La joven suspiró y se levantó para mirarse en otro espejo que había de cuerpo completo. Un vestido liso de seda lila con bordados finos de oro, un corsé de igual color dorado y una pequeña diadema plateada delante del estrambótico recogido formaban su atuendo.

La puerta se abrió y Mar se giró muy rápido. Había entrado Anys. Anys era una chica que tenía dieciocho días del nombre, alta y rubia con el pelo liso suelto, llevaba poco maquillaje y un vestido bastante pomposo de color naranja. Mar no pudo hacer más que sonreír a su prima mayor, pues era su prima favorita de todas. Anys estaba prometida a un noble del Dominio llamado Joerh Resoll. Mar sabía de buena tinta que Anys había estado enamorada de él desde hacía mucho, aunque no lo decía en voz alta. Anys se acercó a su prima menor y la tomó por el brazo.

—Vamos, Mar, la fiesta está a punto de dar comienzo —dijo la mayor, tirando de Mar hacia la puerta. Mar se resistió levemente al principio, pero en seguida se dejó llevar por su prima.

Anys la condujo por varios pasillos que a Mar se le antojaron familiares, hasta llegar a las puertas abiertas del Gran Salón de Ceremonias. Anys y Mar entraron y fueron junto a sus padres, que charlaban animadamente entre ellos. La mayor pareció ver a su prometido entre los invitados, por lo que abandonó a Mar para irse junto a él. La más joven no la culpó, y se dispuso a observar con disimulo a los demás invitados que habían asistido. Entre ellos, como Mar venía pensando hace un par de días, se encontraban los Martell. Doran Martell, Mellario de Norvos y sus hijos Arianne, Quentyn y Trystane. Mar frunció el ceño al verles, pero siguió con su expedición. Vio a su tío Meorn junto a su esposa Dalila y sus tres hijos, Coran, Janey y Mykos; a su tía Roslyn junto a su marido Anrron, a sus hijos Jon, casado con Saron y con un hijo bebé llamado Coren; Elia y Selyse, viuda de Jormen Jarh y con dos hijos pequeños: Ethon y Myri; a su tía Caryn, casada con Jowell Tan, junto a sus hijos Daron y Jowell II, casados con Leila y Anyra respectivamente, y a sus dos hijas de cada uno: Leirys y Meyrimar, y Clau y Noahmyra; a sus dos tíos solteros: Efron y Amon, a su tío Lorren junto a su nueva esposa: Mayrin, y su hijo más pequeño: Jory; a su tía Laryse y su esposo Daeron, los padres de Anys y su hermano Daeron II y, por último, a su tío Rephssen junto a su esposa Lorys y sus dos hijos: Doden y Meyri.

Luego Mar vio a los anfitriones: su abuela Edira, su tío Jojen, su esposa Parys y sus cuatro hijos: Patrick, casado con Nadia; Jondalar, Sofys, viuda de Daron y con su hija Cerin; y a Raelyn, el principal motivo de la celebración.

Mar divisó muchos otros nobles de Dorne, pero no logró identificar sus rostros. Su madre le pellizcó el brazo, sacándola de su entretenimiento de reconocer gente.

—Vamos a la mesa, la cena va a empezar —susurró Reyny, mientras daba empujoncitos a Mar para que se dirigiese hacia la enorme mesa ovalada situada en el centro de la estancia. Mar rodó los ojos mientras avanzaba. Ya sabía cómo iba a ir la cosa: cena, bailes, a dormir, vuelta a casa. Siempre era así en todas y cada una de las fiestas a las que había asistido.

Mar se sentó en su lugar de la mesa, bastante lejano al de los anfitriones. La joven supuso que los habían colocado por orden de importancia en la familia en uno de los lados de la mesa, mientras que el resto de invitados se sentaban en el otro lado por vete tú a saber el orden. En el centro estaba Raelyn, y a sus dos lados se encontraban Jojen y Parys. Junto a Jojen estaba Patrick, su hijo mayor, junto a su esposa; luego estaba el mediano, Jondalar, aún sin compromiso. Junto a Parys estaba la hermana mayor de Raelyn, Sofys, que tenía a su hija bebé en brazos. Al lado de Jondalar empezaban a sentarse los Martell: Doran, Mellario, Quentyn, Arianne y Trystane. Luego, muchos otros desconocidos entre los que divisó a Joerh y su familia. Por la otra parte de la mesa, junto a Sofys estaban su tío Meorn, seguido de su esposa e hijos; su tía Roslyn, junto a su marido, sus hijos y esposas y los hijos de estos; su tía Caryn, junto a su esposo, hijos, mujeres de estos e hijas; sus dos tíos solteros; su tío Lorren junto a Mayrin y su pequeño hijo; su tía Laryse junto a Daeron, Anys y su hermano; su tío Rephssen junto a su esposa e hijos; y finalmente, sus dos padres y ella. Sí, Mar era el último eslabón en la cadena de sucesión Harty. La posibilidad de heredar era lejanísima para ella. Algo casi inalcanzable.

Mar salió de sus cavilaciones cuando Jojen Harty se levantó de su silla para hablar. Era un hombre bajo, cincuentón y regordete que daba la impresión de poder confiar en él abiertamente. Estaba casi calvo, tenía los ojos pequeños característicos de Edira Florent, de un color marrón como el de la tierra. Una cuidada barba negra que se tornaba gris le cubría la cara. Jojen no guardaba parecido alguno con el difunto abuelo de Mar, pero no es algo a lo que la gente diese mucha importancia. No por lo menos su familia.

Jojen se aclaró la garganta antes de levantar una pequeña copa con vino dorniense de Lanza del Sol que habían servido a todos los adultos allí presentes. Mar supuso que era un regalo a Raelyn por parte de la Casa Martell.

—Me gustaría hacer un brindis con este maravilloso vino que nos han regalado con su buena intención Lord Martell, su esposa e hijos, en honor a ellos y, por supuesto, en el de mi hija Raelyn, que es hoy su décimo octavo día del nombre —fueron las palabras dichas por su tío. Mar levantó una ceja. Así que Raelyn cumplía los dieciocho días del nombre... No era algo que a Mar le importase demasiado, pero estaba bien saber las cosas relativas a su familia.

Los adultos, incluidos sus padres y Anys, se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos para brindar. Mar permaneció sentada, mirando de reojo a los Martell. Le pareció ver una sonrisa extraña en Mellario, pero no estuvo segura. Tomaron las copas, las alzaron, y dejaron que el anfitrión bebiese primero. Jojen acabó con todo el líquido de su copa de un solo trago.

Pero algo raro sucedió antes de que el resto de nobles lograsen beber de sus copas, pues Jojen profirió un tremendo alarido desgarrador. Luego, se llevó la mano a la garganta, desesperado. La mayoría de invitados se quedaron paralizados, pero Parys se arrodilló corriendo junto a su marido. Le gritó preguntando que qué le pasaba, pero Jojen no podía responder. Se estaba ahogando. El cabeza de la Casa Harty cayó con un golpe seco al suelo. Gritos, gritos y gritos. Gritos de la familia, de Parys, de Raelyn... Mar apenas podía oír nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Aún se podía escuchar agonizar en el suelo a Jojen. Todos los nobles se levantaron y amontonaron alrededor para comprobar lo que sucedía. Mar simplemente no se movió. Nunca había visto morir a nadie. Había visto muertos sí, pero no cómo agonizaban. En un segundo, pudo percibir algo que nadie había logrado advertir: que Doran Martell y su familia tampoco de movieron de sus asientos.

* * *

La que se suponía iba a ser una velada feliz por el día del nombre de Raelyn acabó inesperadamente truncada con la muerte de Lord Jojen Harty. Atribuyeron la culpa de lo sucedido a los dos jóvenes que les sirvieron el vino durante la cena. Eran un par de mellizos inexpertos e imprudentes, fáciles de culpar. Los habían condenado a muerte, su ejecución sería al atardecer. El funeral de Lord Jojen se celebraría esa noche, después de la muerte de los traidores. A la mañana siguiente, Patrick y Nadia serían nombrados Lord y Lady de la Casa Harty. Nadia estaba embarazada de cinco meses, por lo que pronto tendrían un heredero.

Mar y sus padres, Alron y Reyny, no se quedarían ni para el funeral de Jojen. Tenían otros asuntos que atender en su palacete.

La noche del asesinato de Jojen, Mar no consiguió conciliar el sueño. No paraban de acudirle a la cabeza imágenes de lo sucedido, de los Martell y de los gritos. Al alba, Mar fue despertada por su madre Reyny, que la ayudó personalmente a vestirse. Reyny tenía bastante prisa por irse.

A decir verdad, todos se iban a ir esa mañana. Todos menos Meorn, Roslyn y Caryn, y sus familias, que sí iban a asistir al funeral. Ellos habían sido los que estuvieron más unidos a Jojen.

Mar pidió permiso a su madre para que le permitiera ir al palacio de su prima Anys junto a ella y sus padres. El palacio no estaba lejos del suyo, así que Mar podría regresar a su hogar en poco tiempo si así lo deseaba. Reyny accedió sin poner muchos impedimentos, para la agradable sorpresa de su hija.

Y así había llegado Mar hasta la carroza de los tar Robys. Tar Robys era la Casa a la que pertenecía Daeron, que era una casa noble de una ciudad libre. Daeron había conocido a Laryse en un viaje, y ambos se habían enamorado. Edira y Merrytt aceptaron casarla con Daeron, y este se trasladó a Dorne para vivir allí con su esposa, y los nuevos hijos que tendrían.

Mar se encontraba observando el paisaje exterior, distraída, cuando su prima le puso una mano en la suya, para llamar la atención de la joven. Mar giró la cabeza al instante del contacto, mirando inquisitivamente a Anys.

—¿Qué piensas? —fue la esperada cuestión planteada por la rubia. La joven sabía perfectamente de lo que le estaba hablando. Mar calló durante unos instantes, antes de responder, reflexionando su palabras.

—Tengo una sospecha —confesó finalmente la más joven, evitando mirar directamente a Anys.

Su prima enarcó las cejas, apretando la mano de Mar.

—Mis padres también —susurró Anys, vigilando que no estuviese escuchándolas nadie—, creen que han sido...

—¿...los Martell? —acabó por Anys su prima, ahora sí mirando a sus ojos de color miel.

Anys se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—No lo digas en voz alta —advirtió la chica rubia—. ¿Tú también lo crees?

Mar volvió a desviar la mirada, dirigiéndola esta vez de nuevo a los caminos.

—¿Quién querría ver muerto a Jojen? ¿Esos jóvenes que servían el vino? ¿Quiénes eran los proveedores del vino, Anys? —dijo Mar, suavemente, saboreando sus palabras. Se sentía extrañamente importante en ese momento

—Los Martell... —murmuró Anys. Mar no pretendía que su prima le respondiese, pero le restó importancia.

—Así es —continuó—. Nuestro lema es: "El sol sangre". El sol sangra, Anys... ¿vamos a sangrar nosotros también?


	3. Mar III

**MAR III**

Mar pasó dos días en el hogar de los tar Robys. Dos días que pasó hablando con su prima Anys sobre lo impactante de lo sucedido, sobre algún vestido y sobre unos libros que Anys le prestó. Trivialidades. Al atardecer del día del nombramiento de Patrick y Nadia como cabezas de la Casa Harty, Mar ya se encontraba de regreso a su palacete en una carroza escoltada por unos pocos guardias de sus tíos.

Mar ojeaba con desinterés un libro de Historia de Poniente. Era uno de los libros que Anys le había prestado, y regalado más tarde. En ese momento se encontraba releyendo cómo llegó Aegon el Conquistador a Poniente. A Mar le gustaba especialmente la Historia, pero el relato de la llegada de la familia Targaryen a Poniente era tan conocido que se le antojaba aburrido. Pasó varias páginas, leyendo cada una de ellas, hasta que se cansó y abandonó el libro.

Mar miró hacia el exterior, contemplando el paisaje. Dorne era un lugar seco, árido y rocoso. A pesar de ello, Altosol era la parte con más vegetación y fertilidad de Dorne, de lo que la Casa Harty se sentía orgullosa. Era otro punto de ventaja sobre los Martell. Mar veía como la hierba estaba un poco seca, pero verde al fin y al cabo. En el camino había varios baches, y era bastante recto a pesar de ello.

Mar llegó a su palacio entrada la noche, deseando que hubiesen cenado sin ella para evitar tener que hablar con sus padres de lo sucedido en la fiesta del día del nombre de Raelyn. Sabía con certeza que iba a ser el tema de conversación principal. Para su desgracia, la habían esperado.

Se cambió de vestido en su habitación, eligiendo uno de color anaranjado sencillo, con mangas largas y sin apenas escote. Se cepilló sin muchas ganas el cabello y bajó al salón para cenar con sus padres.

Cuando llegó descubrió que los platos ya estaban servidos en la mesa. Se fue a sentar entre Reyny y Alron, como era costumbre. Nada más probar el primer bocado, su madre ya la había asaltado con una pregunta.

—¿Qué opinan tus tíos? —fue la cuestión formulada por Reyny. Mar miró a los ojos a su madre, y supo enseguida de qué tíos y sobre qué hablaba. La joven ya se había esperado que le hiciesen ese tipo de preguntas.

Mar se quedó callada unos instantes, removiendo con la cuchara la sopa que había en su tazón. Finalmente, respondió antes de llevarse una cucharada a la boca:

—No lo sé.

Alron alzó la vista hacia su única hija. Era un hombre alto, bastante más que su esposa; de cabellos del color del ébano y ojos penetrantes del mismo color que su hija. Sus rasgos eran afilados y alargados. De carácter serio ante todo el mundo, y muy cariñoso y divertido en la intimidad, era el favorito de Mar por sobre su madre.

—¿Y tu prima? —acertó a preguntar Alron. Él conocía mejor a su hija de lo que lo hacía la madre de esta. Alron sabía perfectamente que Mar no solía hablar nada con sus tíos; sin embargo, sí lo hacía con Anys.

Mar se llevó a los labios una copa que contenía agua antes de responder esa nueva pregunta.

—Ella cree que han sido... —y bajó la voz considerablemente, echándose hacia delante— los Martell.

Ninguno de sus progenitores pareció asombrado o escandalizado. Al contrario, parecieron estar esperando exactamente esa respuesta. Hubo un silencio general. Mar no sabía si debía mantener cerrada la boca o decir algo, Alron meditaba y Reyny, también. Finalmente, Mar se decidió a romper el silencio.

—¿Y qué pensáis vosotros? —fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca.

Ninguno respondió de inmediato, pero el primero en hacerlo después de unos segundos fue Alron.

—Mellario y su hija Arianne se quedaron en la Fortaleza Blanca para el funeral de Jojen y el nombramiento de Patrick y Nadia. Doran y Trystane volvieron a Lanza del Sol.

Mar no entendió nada al principio. Dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su padre, que le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Reyny para que explicase a Mar su postura.

—Hablaré contigo en tu habitación —dijo al fin Reyny. Mar comprendía que siempre había que cuidarse de miradas y oídos indiscretos, aún en tu propia casa. Raro era el lugar seguro para hablar sin que alguien se percatase de lo que decías.

El resto de la cena familiar trascurrió en un mutismo absoluto. Mar terminó la primera, aunque dejando algo en su plato, alegando que no tenía más apetito. Dejó el plato sobre la mesa y se retiró a su habitación.

Mar se tumbó pesadamente sobre la cama, sin molestarse en cambiarse y ponerse el camisón. Suspiró profundamente y miró al techo. Mar nunca se había percatado de que era más alto de lo que pensaba. O quizá, ella no era tan grande como se veía. Pasó un rato sin despegar los ojos de la oscuridad de arriba, tratando de acostumbrarse. Mar temía la oscuridad, aunque nadie lo sabía, ya que siempre estaba tratando de superarlo. A pesar de que Mar vivía en un continente donde el sol siempre estaba presente, por alguna extraña razón siempre le había gustado más el frío, la noche, la luz de la luna. Todo menos la oscuridad. Desde pequeña había desarrollado un miedo infundado por las sombras. Mar no sabía porqué, pero toda su vida se la había pasado tratando de superar ese temor. Después de tantos años, ya casi lo había conseguido. Le faltaba muy poco.

Reyny interrumpió las cavilaciones de su hija al entrar en la habitación sin previo aviso, como era su costumbre. Mar giró la cabeza lentamente, para descubrir que su madre ya se había sentado en el borde de la cama y la miraba desde arriba con la barbilla alta. Ya llevaba su camisón de tela fina color beis y su cabello corto de color negro suelto, lo que la hacía menos imponente. Aún así, Mar se incorporó.

—Creemos —murmuró Reyny, inclinándose levemente—... que los Martell se han quedado en la Fortaleza Blanca para seguir haciendo lo que hicieron con Jojen. De diferentes formas, para no levantar sospechas, pero lo harán.

Mar calló por varios segundos. Se lo esperaba ya, pero aún así se le heló la sangre escuchar a su madre decir que seguirían haciendo... matando a su familia. Al fin y al cabo, sus padres pensaban lo mismo que ella y su prima. Una furia repentina invadió a la joven, haciendo que cerrara con fuerza los puños alrededor de las sábanas.

—Los Martell son unos asesinos —masculló Mar, con los dientes apretados, reprimiendo palabras mayores porque su madre estaba delante. Por primera vez, sentía dolor por la muerte de Jojen. No por la muerte de Jojen, en realidad, sino por la desestabilidad que habían causado los Martell en su Casa. Y lo peor es que lo iban a seguir haciendo. O por lo menos eso afirmaba su madre.

Reyny pareció escandalizada ante la ira y las palabras de acusación de su hija. Sí, todos sabían que así era, pero nadie lo decía en voz alta. Aún estando a solas. La mujer de casi cuarenta años pegó un golpe a su hija en el hombro.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! —le gritó su madre en un susurro— No puedes arriesgarte a hacer tal acusación así.

Mar frunció el ceño ante el golpe y miró a su madre a los ojos.

—¿Y qué es lo que estás haciendo tú, entonces? —replicó Mar, en un tono algo subido para el gusto de Reyny.

—Yo nunca he dicho tal cosa... —siguió hablando Reyny, tratando de serenarse. Al fin y al cabo, su hija no sabía nada sobre la política ponienti, no se lo podía reprochar— Escúchame, Mar, para estos casos uno tiene que ser muy discreto... ¿entiendes?

La joven se calmó un poco y asintió, comprendiendo su imprudencia. Se reprimió mentalmente. _Estúpida..._

—Sí, madre.

Reyny hizo gesto afirmativo.

—Bien, buenas noches, hija —dijo finalmente, antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse de nuevo hacia la puerta. La abrió y se giró hacia su hija antes de salir.

—Buenas noches, madre —suspiró Mar. Dada por satisfecha, Reyny se fue de la sala.

Una vez sola de nuevo en la habitación, Mar se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama. La noche no era clara y la luz de la luna no entraba por la ventana por culpa de las cortinas de color rojo. Una oscuridad abrumadora se cernió sobre Mar. Sin poder controlarse, cerró los ojos. Descargó enseguida el puño sobre la colcha.

—Mierda —murmuró. Casi lo tenía, casi lo dominaba. Pero la oscuridad, el negro... aún la dominaba a ella—... tan cerca.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos, y a mantenerlos así todo el rato que pudo. Finalmente, cayó presa de un profundo sueño. Un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

Mar despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol acariciaron su cara y sus ojos. Los abrió lentamente y aspiró el aire de un nuevo día. Se incorporó con rapidez y se percató de que había dormido con su vestido de la cena. No se preocupó demasiado por ello y se cambió para el desayuno. Eligió una cosa bastante simple (como las que reinaban en su armario): un vestido con los hombros al aire de color azul oscuro, plano y de seda, que combinó con unas zapatillas de color dorado. Se cepilló un poco el pelo, se lo recogió en un moño alto para asistir a su odiada clase de bordar (hoy estaba dispuesta a llevarse bien con su madre) y finalmente salió de la habitación para dirigirse a desayunar junto a sus padres.

No pudo reprimir su cara de sorpresa cuando, al entrar al comedor, vio que sus tíos Rephssen y Lorys y sus primos Meyri y Doden se encontraban sentados en la mesa junto a sus padres.

Rephssen era un hombre bajo, regordete y de cabellos rizados de color negro. Su piel era morena y sus ojos pequeños eran característicos de Edira Florent, de color marrón claro. Lorys por su parte era una mujer alta, más que su marido, morena y de cabellos muy rizados de color negro con reflejos escarlatas a trasluz. Sus ojos eran medianos, de color oscuro, y reflejaban su astucia. Meyri era de su edad, mayor solo por un mes. Había heredado de su madre los cabellos muy rizados, que llevaba cortos y de color marrón claro. Su piel era muy morena y sus ojos eran del tamaño y color de su madre. Su padre le había heredado su carácter simpático y fiestero, era una chica poco afeminada y rebelde. Doden era un niño de ocho años, bajo para su edad, de cabellos claros y rizados y ojos iguales a los de su padre. El joven era un tornado que casi nunca paraba quieto. Mar los quería, pero no le gustaba juntarse con sus primos. Era más bien tranquila, y estar con ellos le crispaba los nervios.

Mar dedicó una sonrisa leve a sus primos y tíos, para luego mirar inquisitivamente a su madre mientras se sentaba al lado de Meyri.

—Buenos días, hija —saludó su madre, antes de proceder a abordar el tema que deseaba saber Mar: por qué estaban ahí sus tíos y sus primos.

Mar asintió y devolvió las palabras "buenos días" a su madre, dirigiéndolas también al resto de los presentes para no parecer descortés.

—Verás, Mar, tus tíos han venido para comunicarnos una triste noticia... —empezó Reyny. Al verse incapaz de seguir, dejó que Lorys tomase la palabra.

La tía de Mar se inclinó en la mesa, aún vacía. Todos hicieron lo propio.

—Nadia, Parys, Sofys y Raelyn han desaparecido —fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios rojos de Lorys.

Mar se quedó paralizada durante varios segundos, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Abrió inmensamente los ojos y miró a sus padres con gravedad. Una palabra se le cruzó por la mente. Un nombre de una Casa, un apellido... _Martell. _El silencio reinó en la estancia. Nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra en voz alta. Fue Meyri, siempre tan imprudente, quien rompió el silencio.

—Fueron por la tarde del día del nombramiento de Patrick y Nadia de merienda campestre con Mellario de Norvos y Arianne Martell. Ya sabéis, Altosol es genial para esas cosas.

Mar frunció el ceño.

—¿Y las Martell? ¿Qué pasó con ellas? —preguntó, ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

Todos los adultos intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Mar cerró los puños debajo de la mesa, preparada para cualquier respuesta.

—Ellas regresaron contando que unos bandidos las habían atacado y habían secuestrado a las demás —respondió finalmente Meyri por sus padres, que le lanzaron una mirada que Mar interpretó como la que se le lanza a un bocazas.

Mar miró alternativamente a cada uno de los sentados en la mesa. Nadie contradijo a su prima.

—Osea, que han sido secuestradas —repitió Mar, aún sin poder creerlo.

Rephssen asintió con pesadez, acariciándose el mentón, mientras llegaban los criados a servir el consistente desayuno. A Mar se le había cerrado totalmente el estómago. _Los Martell... _

El desayuno trascurrió en un mutismo absoluto, hasta por parte del joven Doden, que solo habló cuando hubo terminado de comer, para sugerir a las chicas ir a jugar. Mar suspendió sus planes de acudir a bordado para ir con sus primos, dirigiendo una mirada a su madre, que asintió conforme.

* * *

En los verdes patios del palacete de Mar, Doden correteaba de aquí para allá, mientras las dos damas le seguían a paso ligero.

—¿Y tú crees que esos Martell están detrás de todo? —había preguntado Meyri inocentemente. Mar se llevó un dedo a la boca, indicando que no hablase tan alto. A veces Mar se asombraba de la poca inteligencia que mostraba tener su prima.

La joven de cabellos largos asintió lentamente, comprobando que nadie escuchase.

—¿Sí? —volvió a hablar Meyri— ¡Oh! ¿Sabes qué? Mis padre no han dicho que Patrick ha enviado a casi todos sus soldados en busca de su mujer, su madre y sus hermanas. Y tampoco que Cerin, la hija bebé de Sofys, también fue secuestrada junto a su madre. Y dicen —añadió, bajando la voz— que dentro de poco el mismo Patrick irá a buscarlas junto a su hermano Jondalar y el tío Meorn y sus dos hijos.

Mar frunció el ceño, extrañada.

—¿El tío Meorn?

Meyri asintió.

—Él era el que estaba más apegado a tío Jojen y sus hijos —explicó Meyri, como si fuese algo obvio.

Mar asintió, distraída. La cosa cada vez se iba poniendo más fea...


End file.
